A production processing system has been put into a practical use and the production processing system includes: a plurality of processing apparatuses configured to process workpieces; a plurality of conveyance apparatuses configured to convey the workpieces between the plurality of processing apparatuses; a conveyance control unit configured to control the operation of the plurality of conveyance apparatuses; and a production execution control apparatus configured to determine a processing apparatus in which a workpiece should be processed, instruct a recovery destination and a conveyance destination of the workpieces to the conveyance control apparatus and instruct processing contents for the workpieces to the processing apparatuses.
Patent Document 1 discloses a software which includes at least one of: a sequence of communicating with a plurality of processing apparatuses configured to process workpieces; a sequence of communicating with a plurality of conveyance apparatuses configured to convey the workpieces from an arbitrary processing apparatus to another arbitrary processing apparatus among the processing apparatuses; a sequence of communicating with a production instruction apparatus configured to instruct a processing for the workpiece; a conveyance instruction sequence of instructing the movement of the conveyance apparatuses to the conveyance apparatuses using information obtained by communication; and a processing instruction sequence of instructing a processing to be executed to the processing apparatuses using the information.
Also, in Non-Patent Document 1, it is disclosed that the efficiency of conveyance may be improved when a factory production management system (Manufacturing Execute System (“MES”)) and a conveyance control system (Material Control System (“MCS”)) configured to control a conveyance system (Overhead Hoist Transfer (“OHT”)) by receiving various instructions from the MES share information such as, for example, a factory layout. It is also disclosed that, when buffers capable of moving and loading workpieces directly from a carriage of the OHT, for example, overhead buffers (“OHBs”) (racks under an OHT rail), are provided and a group of apparatuses of the next process are known in advance, the workpieces may be conveyed to a designated apparatus within a short time by carrying the workpieces to the buffer of the corresponding bay in advance without using a stocker.